Destiny of the wind and sand
by Darkness-Sailor-Neptune
Summary: history of haruka and michiru past


Destiny of the wind and sand * Base from the cut out version of sailor moon S manga* Warning: do not copy this file and pass it down, as my company will totally kill me for it. Princess Neptune was sitting outside her bedroom window looking at the planet Uranus, she always hoped of going there in hoping to see her crush lover prince Uranus, she never knew what he look like. On planet Uranus, the prince of Uranus was looking outside his bedroom window in dreaming of meeting the princess of Neptune. All of a sudden the door started to knock he tune around a maid was standing outside his bedroom door. Maid: master the king and queen of Neptune would like to invite you to a ball. Uranus: tell them I will be there right away. Princes Neptune was dreaming away in hoping to meet prince Uranus when all of a sudden he mother and father walk into the room. Queen: Neptune my child you're getting married to prince of Uranus. King: in order to make the two planet at peace. Neptune was very happy when she hear this good news.. She when off to get change, to get ready for the ball. The king and queen of Neptune was very pleased that their daughter didn't have fight over this order that have made for her. On the other hand the evil queen of the dark kingdom had just finish attacking the planet Saturn and the planet Pluto, she was ready to attack planet Uranus and Neptune. The dark kingdom only had 6 hours to arrived to the planet Neptune in order to kill the future solider of the planet Neptune and the future knight of Uranus. The ball had just started on the planet of Neptune, everyone on that planet was having a great time talking and chatting with the other guest that came from the planet Uranus. Princess Neptune was waiting in the great hall in hoping to see the prince of Uranus. Prince Uranus had just arrived at to the planet Neptune and he was in hoping to see the princess himself, when all of a sudden he saw a girl who dress like a princess in waiting for someone, he walk up to her and smile and asked her who was she waiting for? The princess bow with manners and smile and told the man that she was waiting for her future husband, prince of Uranus, and the man smile answer her that he was prince of Uranus, the princess was so shocked that she turn red and walk off to the garden in order to calm down. The prince of Uranus thought the princess was really beautiful and that he would be really pleased to marry her. The king and queen of Uranus came to the ball as well, both family meets each other and talked to each in pleasure and with happiness. Both families were really happy to meet princess Neptune. Prince of Uranus asked if princess Neptune would like to dance Princess answer the prince with a yes and both of them dance with happiness, it was love at first site, but this love couldn't last forever, as the couples dance together, the rest of the members of the family stood still in watching these two young couples dancing with each other in love and happiness. After the dance the couple when out to the garden and sat down together and smile, warmly, the king and queen was really happy to see their daughter smiling with happiness. The ball had start for almost 2hours and everyone was having really good times with each other at the ball. Hours after hours the couple stay together like they where meant for each other. The ball has started for 6 hours and the dark kingdom had arrived to the planet of Neptune, everyone in the ball had no choice but to fight in order to save the king and queen of Neptune and Uranus, the two couple look up and saw their was evil coming every where. Princess Neptune was too weak to save her mother father; she was really scare as well Prince Uranus: Princess please leaves this planet right away, as it is too dangerous for you to stay here Princess Neptune: I can't leave you here; you're my love my only loves please don't leave me alone The princess didn't want to leave the prince at all, the soldiers of the dark kingdom came walking closer and closer to the prince and princess. The prince took out his sword in order to save the princess with his life. Mystery solider: Deep Sumbage The prince look up and saw the solider of Neptune, the princess was still beside the prince. Prince: Sailor Neptune? * This sailor Neptune looks like michiru but she has light aqua color hair and her fuku is total the same color as her hair* Sailor Neptune: yes my load please leave with the princess right now I will try and stop them as much as I can Prince: thank you sailor Neptune The prince of Uranus grabs the princess hand and runs away. As they where running they saw a lot of their people dead, the princess was so upset, tears came running down her eyes. Everyone around them was gone, the king and queen was save. The dark kingdom queen came walking up to the prince and princess. Dark Kingdom solider was everywhere around them, they had nowhere to go and there was no chance for them to get out of the dangers they where in. Dark kingdom queen: there no one left to save you is there my child's? There was no choice and there was no way they could get out of there. Sailor Uranus: no if I could save them, you kill my sister sailor Neptune now you must pay for what you did to her. The dark kingdom queen laugh at sailor Uranus with one snap of her finger sailor Uranus was dead as well. Sailor Uranus: my load I'm.. sorry I couldn't save you. Prince: Sailor Uranus..  
  
princess: no.please don't fight no more I beg you. The prince tries to attack the evil queen but miss, and get badly hurt The princess tries to run up the her lover and help him, but the queen look up and attacks the princess, and kills her. The prince was very upset as he watches his lover dies in front of him. The prince was very upset he grabs his sword and kills himself in hoping to be with his lover. The king and queen saw what happen to their daughter and was totally upset, there was one way to save their people was to send everyone to the future, the queen got up and hold the Neptune crystal in her hands, she looks at the aqua mirror and close her eyes, the queen of uranus got up as well as she was going to do the same as the queen Neptune, she holds up the space sword and looks at the crystal of Uranus, both of them looks at the body of sailor Uranus and Neptune, and close their eyes in hoping it would bring a new life to them. Queen Neptune: In hoping to bring new life to planet of Neptune, I will risk my life in order to save them. Queen Uranus: to bring a new future to the children of Neptune and Uranus. Queen Neptune: I will give my daughter the power of Neptune in order for her to re take her place for the sailor Neptune, who has die for us. Queen Uranus: I have only one son, and he is now gone in order to be with his love, for the sake of these two lovers to be together, I will reform my sons body into the body of sailor Uranus who has left us, but in hoping they will find each other I will give up my life, for both of them. Queen Neptune: I will up my life in order to send them all to earth in one piece and I will give this mirror to my daughter, in order to replace me as queen in the future. Queen Uranus: My son and the princess of Neptune will be together forever, as they will be in the body of sailor Neptune and Uranus. Both queen sends everyone to earth and wash out their memory, as they would remember nothing about their home planet. Princess Neptune was reborn and was name michiru Prince of Uranus was reborn as a female and was name haruka. As haruka grew she had a short memory of living on planet Uranus and knowing a princess, but only thing was she couldn't get this girl out of her mind. Michiru grew up in a rich family like haruka, but she was never happy as she was still upset of a short memory of her death and losing everyone she loved, everyone around her school didn't like her because they thought she was weird. It was raining and michiru was on her way home from school, a monster appear in front of her, michiru was really scare, when all of a sudden a henshin pen shine up in front of her, a lady who had light aqua hair show up in front of her, she smile at her and said it was her time to replace her as the solider of ocean and sand. All of a sudden michiru turn into a princess and she look up in tears, and grab the henshin pen and shouted out Neptune Planet Power Make Up and turn into sailor Neptune. She attacked the monster with her attacks and kill it, then she remember her lover Prince Uranus, from that day forward she when around the world in hoping to find her lover. She knew a lot more about her lover than she thought. Haruka grew up and had the habit of dressing and talking like a boy, her family wonders why was she like that, haruka keeps having dreams of her lover getting killed, when one day this dream stopped and a girl with aqua hair and was dressed in fuku saying that it was up to them in order to save the world from benign destroy. She couldn't stop thinking about this until she met michiru at the short running race. She couldn't believe her eyes that this girl looked very much the same from her dream. Michiru knew she had finally found her; both of them got this very special feeling for each other at first. But haruka couldn't believe it, so she walks off saying she had no interest of working with michiru. Michiru was very upset by these words, the very next night haruka came and listen to michiru play her violin and hear a lot of people saying how lonely she was, michiru was very upset at that time. She was very happy in welcoming haruka to her ship and listen to her play. She tries very hard in telling haruka that she was a solider as well by telling her the same dream she had. But haruka got pissed and shouted at michiru and walks off from the boat. Michiru was very upset and looked down and cried she knew that her lover was with her, she just couldn't stop thinking about this, and sheers in to tears. Haruka just looked down in her bedroom thinking why did she say those things, as she knew michiru was her lover. There was no choice but to act like this never had happen for haruka. But this dream still bother her no matter how hard she tries to forget. Michiru fighted for her life in order to find the one who can stop the world benign destroy, it was a hard job for her because she was doing this alone. She had only one more chance in order to tell haruka she was sailor Uranus and that was the only hope. On the day of the car racing haruka saw a kid in pain she asked if he was ok, he began to cry for help, and he was tune into a monster. Her henshin show up in time, but michiru was already there and saw everything. She told haruka not to touch the henshin or she would never have a normal life again. And she transform in sailor Neptune and attacks the monster, haruka told her that he was human a second ago, she said she knew but there was no choice but to kill him. Haruka said why was she so cold hearted, she answer her and said she would do anything in order to make things right again. She even told her that she wouldn't understand the pain she is in. All of a sudden the monster got very angry and was going to attack haruka, Neptune jumped up and blocked the attack for her and she was badly hurt. She got pissed and attacked the monster with deep sumbage. The monster was tune back into a human. Haruka asked her why did she blocked the attack for her, Neptune answer that she was a soldier it was her destiny to save the world, she would do anything in order to make things right. She even told her that she knew haruka very well insider her heart and that she wanted to ride in her just once would do, she burse into tears and said sorry that she really didn't want to tell her this. Haruka looked very upset on the destiny that michiru had taken. She looks at her henshin pen and took her destiny from that day. Even today haruka still doesn't remember her past with michiru, but they a very happy together and they have a close love together. Haruka and michiru past no one really knows and some of this info was not given in the anima as well, many people wants to know why haruka and michiru a together even if they where female. Haruka was a male in the past but reborn in a female's body in order to replace the space of sailor Uranus, michiru was the princess of Neptune and because she was reborn she had to replace in the death of sailor Neptune. Both of them love each other very much as you can see in this ct out version of sailor moon S. Many people still wonder why michiru choose haruka, not that I told every one the reason I hope they would understand. This is the reason of haruka and michiru history and this was cut out from the manga and in order to make people understand the love between these two couples, I ran threw a lot of edited manga.and this would not be shown in the live action PGSM as well because we don't want people asking why did this happen and what was the reason between this sad story.or emailing me and haruka asking us why this has happen thank you.. P.s to all my readers Please do not copy this info and say it's your own. If you want to know how I got this info and why am I posting this up feel free to email me or my partner and both of us will answer them for you as much as we know. Michiru: Choco_baby7@hotmail.com Haurka: haurka_michiru36@hotmail.com Warnings: you do not post this on your web and say that you found this out by what ever you say you got it from, and please be sure that you read my message first before you use it, as you don't have the right to copy it. If you want to use this please email me and ask me first, as this is personal company edited UN show work. This was not shown in the manga for many reasons, as this would show change sex, unlike sailor stars as they where females dress in male clothing. Haruka did change sex from a male to a female so this is the reason why I wouldn't want people copying this and telling everyone. So please do NOT COPY or as I will lose my job and get fire.so will my partner so think about it to people who steals. Many people makes fun of their love life together and wonders why they choose to be together, now this history which was cut out from all the 400 recopy manga. Only 10 out of these 400 copies show this full history. If you have this copy of this manga you would understand the full story much clearly than what I wrote here. I only warning you guys once and only once so please follow this rule. In Hong Kong this manga was shown once at the comic festival, there was only 200 copy sold in HK, so it is totally hard in search of this copy now because it's hard to find it in Japan this page was banned from many manga in japan so if you see this info your lucky to know the truth on how michiru was tune into a senshi and how haruka and michiru got together in the first place. Please do not break any of these rules or as I will be force to take it down. Good Night Michiru-san / Haruka-san 


End file.
